The present invention relates to a chimney access door assembly for mounting in chimneys to provide means for effecting convenient cleaning thereof.
As is well known, tars, soot and the like will accumulate on the walls of the chimney during a period of extensive or extended usage. With the increase use of fireplace inserts and other heating devices utilizing wood and like fuels, there has been an increasing need to provide a means for cleaning the chimney to avoid fires and to ensure that the chimney will conveniently and effectively transport smoke and fumes from the dwelling.
Because of difficulties in cleaning chimneys, it has generally been necessary to employ the services of a professional chimney sweep with specialized equipment to permit full and effective cleaning of the chimney. Homeowners who have attempted to clean their own chimneys have frequently encountered difficulties in working from the roof in order to utilize the types of equipment presently available for convenient cleaning. In some instances, it has been necessary to disassemble the flue and/or to remove fireplace inserts in order to effect cleaning from inside the house.
In addition, there has been a substantial problem from the standpoint of the cleaning process because of the necessity to ensure that the chimney opening is effectively sealed so that soot, dust and the like do not exit from the chimney and into the room atmosphere.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and highly effective chimney access door assembly which may be mounted in conventional chimneys in a manner which will not interfere with fireplace inserts, flues and the like.
It is also an object to provide such a chimney access door assembly which may be readily and economically fabricated and which will permit the homeowner to utilize conveniently available tools to effect cleaning of the chimney from within the dwelling.
Another object is to provide such a chimney access door assembly including means for minimizing the likelihood of escape of soot, dust and the like into the dwelling during the cleaning process.